No están muertos
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Tails desesperado por la muerte de su mejor amigo crea una especie de "cura" para que este vuelva a "despertar" pero esa fue la peor idea que tuvo...


**Puede que en esta historia mueran personajes que tal vez sean sus favoritos, no es yaoi ni nada es eso, gore y acción, OC**

**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Disfruten n.n**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**EL COMIENZO: parte 1**

Todos se encontraban en lo que sería un funeral, la más afectada era Amy pero de si se mencionaba a alguien seria a Mishell parecía que no le quería, no hasta que lo vio metido en ese ataúd pero el que se culpaba de todo esto era Tails se tenía martirizado el mismo por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Tails no se atrevía a mirar a nadie excepto a Knuckles y a Carry ya que pensaba que los demás lo verían de mala forma pero eso solo estaba en su mente, Cream le hizo a Sonic una pequeña corona de flores como las que le hacía cuando jugaban juntos Silver estaba junto a Blaze ambos se tenían abrazados mirando el ataúd de su amigo, Rouge abrazaba fuerte a Shadow que como su "hermano" la consolaba, el azabache solo se despedía de su gran rival al cual no volvería a ver, todos sabían la razón de la muerte de Sonic pero no culpaban a Tails solo fue un accidente pero eso no era lo que creía Amy ni mucho menos el mismo zorrito.

Después de aquel triste funeral y de haberlo enterrado cada uno se fue a su casa, Amy se quedó con Vainilla, Cream y Cheese ya que se sentía devastada, Alex se quedó con su hermana Mishell que a pesar de no expresar un sentimiento sabía que estaba triste, Rouge se fue con Shadow para que esta no se quedara sola, Carry se quiso quedar con Knuckles y Tails pero este no quería decía que quería estar solo con su hermano y así fue pero igual Knuckles no se iba. Tails estaba arrodillado frente a la lápida de Sonic llorando, echándose la culpa de todo.

Knuckles: Tails, esto no es tú culpa tu no debes-

Tails: -le interrumpe- ¡no! tú no sabes nada… s-si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso e-el no estaría muerto

Knuckles: a Sonic no les gustaría que te sintieras culpable, si él te salvo es porque no te quería ver muerto, vamos, yo te llevo a tu casa

Tails: no… d-déjame solo

Knuckles: -le insiste- Tails

Tails: -le interrumpe- ¡déjame solo!

Knuckles se fue mientras dejaba a Tails quien no dejaba de llorar y suplicar frente a la lápida de Sonic.

Tails: si pudiera hacer algo para que estuvieras vivo lo haría…

Habían pasado unas semanas y ninguno veía a Tails desde ese día no había salido de su casa y mucho menos se le veía en su taller lo cual le preocupaba a todos y la cosa se había puesto peor cuando quisieron ir a verlo. Carry, Knuckles, Rouge y Silver fueron a verlo para ver cómo estaba su amigo, tocaron la puerta pero este no respondía, Knuckles se había cansado de su actitud así que todo cabreado abrió la puerta de un golpe e ingresaron.

Silver: ¿tenías que ser tan bruto? -decía mientras miraba la puerta tirada en el suelo-

Knuckles: era eso o no entrar y quiero ver como esta

Carry: debe de estar en su cuarto -sube las escaleras-

Rouge: yo iré por la sala -se va-

Silver: veré si está en su taller -se va-

Knuckles: bueno supongo que solo tendré que buscar en cualquier… ¿parte? -Se quedó extrañado cuando vio una puerta del pasillo abierta y que de esta emanaba una luz-

El equidna llamo a los demás y cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y por adentro parecía una especie de cabina con unos botones dentro que tenían unas flechas que decían "abajo" y "arriba".

Silver: ¿esto a dónde llevara?

Carry: puede que Tails haga hecho algo así como un lugar secreto

Rouge: ¿bajo su casa? -preguntaba la murciélago-

Carry: estará haciendo algo ahí abajo

Knuckles: ¿y porque no lo hace en su taller?

Carry: quien sabe

Silver: ¿entonces, bajamos a ver?

Knuckles: yo digo que sí ¿hemos venido para ver como esta Tails, no? entonces bajemos a ese lugar

Todos entran como pudieron a esa cabina ya que era muy chica todos estaban apretados apretaron un botón y la cabina bajo a lo que parecía ser un cuarto subterráneo, cuando la cabina dejo de moverse todos salieron por lo apretados que estaban y se encontraron en un lugar grande, maquinas por doquier y detrás de un muro había un solo un luz que iluminada ese lugar se acercaron y vieron a Tails, todos se quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de papeles tirados en el suelo que parecían estar llenos de datos y demás, estaba despeinado y tenía una ojeras enormes como si no hubiera dormido en días pero este al parecer no se percataba de la presencia de los demás Tails se veía desesperado mientras escribía en la hojas que botaba al suelo por los malos datos científicos que escribía se agarraba la cabeza como en señal de que tenía que pensar en algo rápido, parecía que no había comido nada ni mucho menos haber salido de ese lugar.

Silver: ¿Tails? -dijo algo temeroso-

Tails: ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? No importa solo váyanse -decía mientras seguía escribiendo en las hojas-

Carry: Tails ¿porque estás haciendo esto? Mírate, parece que no has dormido

Tails: lo hare cuando termine

Rouge: terminar qué

Tails: -para de escribir y los mira- ¿saben? Todo puede volver a la normalidad

Knuckles: ¿de qué hablas? Deja de jugar

Tails: chicos solo váyanse podremos salir a hacer esas cosas que les divierte cuando termine

Knuckles: Tails debes de descansar ¿qué es lo que haces? -miraba las hojas que estaban tiradas en el suelo pero no entendía nada- ¿qué es esto?

Carry: -le las hoja- son formulas- Tails ¿qué tratas de hacer? Estas fórmulas son altamente fuertes como para ser usadas

Rouge: -le las hojas pero solo entiende algunas cosas- ¿amoniaco? ¿Para qué es esto?

Tails: no necesito que revisen mis cosas si no es mucho pedir

Knuckles: ¿Tails que pasa? Tú no eres así ¿qué te ocurre?

Tails: solo quiero que esté aquí nuevamente

Rouge: ¿te refieres a Sonic? el no volverá… está muerto

Tails: ¡no! ¡Cállate él está vivo! -gritaba molesto por su comentario-

Silver: lo enterramos hace semanas, entiende

Tails: tal vez pero… ¡el sigue vivo!

Knuckles: Tails sabemos que Sonic era como un hermano para ti, para mí también lo fue los tres éramos y somos hermanos pero entiende que Sonic no volverá sé que duele pero esa es la verdad -decía triste-

Tails: … váyanse y déjenme solo

Silver: tu no

Tails: -le interrumpe- ¡QUE SE VALLAN! -los miraba furioso-

Knuckles: bien -se va-

Carry: -se acerca a Tails- si necesitas con quien hablar o necesitas ayuda llámame -se va-

Todos se fueron dejando a Tails solo se sentían confundidos .-"¿qué es lo que quiere hacer Tails?"-. se preguntaban pero no había repuesta a su pregunta cada uno se fue por su lado con una preocupación por dentro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tails pensamiento: no te preocupes Sonic te traeré de vuelta -se decía a sí mismo como si Sonic le pudiera escuchar lo cual era imposible-

Pasaron horas y el zorrito seguía con sus investigaciones hasta que soltó su lapicero y comenzó a sonreír por al fin haber logrado lo que quería pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba a alguien tan inteligente como él y esa persona era Carry.

Tails pensamiento: ella me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda me la daría ¿no? pero no me ayudara si me ve como estoy, tendré que limpiarme un poco para convencerla a que me ayude en un invento nuevo -se decía a sí mismo y eso fue lo que hizo-

Salió de aquel lugar subterráneo, se aseo un poco y fue a casa de la eriza llegando al hogar de Carry solo espero a que esta saliera a ver quién era el que tocaba su puerta, cuando esta abrió la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que era Tails quien tocaba-

Carry: ¿Tails? Qué bueno que hallas salido, estaba preocupada -le abrazaba alegre-

Tails: gracias… sabes quiero que me ayudes en un nuevo invento

Carry: ¿un nuevo invento?

Tails: si, e-eso solo para mantenerme entretenido ¿me ayudas por favor? -la miraba un poco triste como para convencerla-

Carry: claro, dime cuando empezamos

Tails: ¡ahora!

Carry: ¿ahora? Pero son las 17:23pm

Tails: l-lo siento, entonces ¿mañana a las 7:00am?

Carry: está bien, pasa por favor ¿quieres que te invite algo? -se hacía a un lado para que pasara-

Tails: no gracias, así estoy bien -decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala-

Carry: no importa, eres mi invitado y harás lo que te diga y yo digo que te invitare algo de comer -se fue a la cocina-

Tails's POV

Me quede sentado en el sofá esperando a que Carry traiga algo que yo no quiero tendré que esperar hasta que regrese, en estos momentos no tengo ánimos para estar alegre aunque no la ayuda que me brindara Carry significa que estoy por lograr lo que quiero y no puedo aguantar mi alegría al saber que volverá.

Carry: es bueno saber que estás más alegre Tails -venía con una taza y me la había entregado, por lo menos no trajo comida no quiera comer nada-

Tails: si bueno, estoy contigo eso me alegra -no solo se lo dije para convencerla a mí siempre me había gustado Carry, es tan inteligente como yo y esos ojos cafés que me gustan tanto, vi como se había ruborizado un poco y que ella fuera hoy para ver como estoy me daba a entender que si le importaba-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -estaba decidido había pasado mucho tiempo y no podía esperar más-

Carry: claro ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? -me miraba atenta con una sonrisa cálida en rostro-

Tails: y-yo… quería saber si tu… ¿q-quieres ser mi novia? -estaba nervioso no sabía que iba a responder y más que me miraba sorprendida y no decía nada temía a que me rechazara pero eso solo estaba en mi mente-

Carry: s-si… Tails, si quiero ser tu novia -se acercó a mí me abrazo fuerte yo hice lo mismo estaba alegre por saber que si sentía lo mismo que yo, me atreví a darle un beso y no lo negó-

Tails: te amo Carry -nunca hacía dicho algo como eso me había avergonzado mucho por haberlo dicho pero recibí otro beso de parte de ella pero este fue en mi mejilla-

Carry: que tierno eres ¿sabes? Hasta ahora no me dices que es lo que quieres inventar

Tails: es una sorpresa, tu solo has lo que te diga y cuando terminemos lo veras -esperaba a que no me hiciera más preguntas-

No fue así.

Carry: pero esas hojas que vi… en todas decían amoniaco o plomo… ¿para qué quieres ese tipo de químicos tóxicos? A menos que quieras crear un virus…

Tails: sé que parecen tóxicos pero créeme que es para algo bueno

Carry: bueno si tú lo dices, confió en ti –creo que era mucho y si me quedaba más tiempo seguro que me preguntaba más cosas no quisiera irme pero si no quiero que me haga preguntas tengo que hacerlo-.

Tails: Carry, creo que es hora de que me valla además quiero descansar un poco -me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta en compañía de ella- te veo mañana

Carry: adiós Tails -se despidió de mí y salí por la por la puerta en dirección a mi casa muy feliz por ser por fin el novio de Carry y dar un paso más en lo que quiero hacer-

END Tails's POV

Tails llego a su casa quería ir a ese lugar subterráneo pero le había llegado el cansancio así que decidió que ya era tiempo para que descansar además mañana haría su "invento" con ayuda de Carry así que no tendría problemas, subió las escaras y fue a su cuarto solo para caer dormido sobre su cama.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shadow sale del laboratorio de Carry y este la ve muy contenta además de ruborizada le daba curiosidad saber pero seguro solo era una de sus locuras así que no le importo mucho.

Carry: oh Shadow, estabas ahí jeje… lo siento no me di cuenta

Shadow: sabes que solo estoy aquí para ayudarte con tus trabajos, con tus investigaciones y para ver que Eggman o Petrikcof no tramen algo -decía todo serio como siempre mientras cruzaba los brazos y tenía sus ojos cerrados-

Carry: recordé lo amargado que eres, bueno según los datos que tengo ninguno de los dos están haciendo nada por ahora lo cual es bueno pero raro y por ahora no tengo ni un experimento que hacer así que si quieres puede irte -lo votaba con una mano moviéndola en el aire-

Shadow: mph… bien -se retira-

Carry: ¡espera! -gritaba para que el azabache no se fuera-

Shadow: ¿qué pasa? -le queda mirando-

Carry: sabes que no puedo buscar más curas y hacer una pócima sin un poco de tu sangre -se acercaba a él con una jeringa-

Shadow simplemente dejo que le pusiera la jeringa ya que no le dolía finalizando eso el azabache por alguna razón se acordó del zorrito y le pregunto a Carry como estaba esta le respondió que estaba mejor y se emocionó mucho cuando le dijo que era su novia a Shadow no le importo mucho eso así que se despidió de la eriza y se fue a su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tails despertó un poco cansado pero se sentía mejor por haber descansado cosa que no hacía por vario días sus ojeras no habían desaparecido o por lo menos ya no eran tantas como las de antes vio su reloj y este decía las 6:40am tenía veinte minutos para que llegara Carry y estar presentable ante ella. Pasaron los minutos, la eriza ya había llegado y la puerta es abierta por Tails ella noto que se encontraba mejor que ayer lo cual le alegro mucho y paso para comenzar sin antes preguntarle a Tails si había desayunado, no quería perder tiempo así que le dijo una mentira para que ella no se preocupara la eriza le creyó, ambos bajaron al laboratorio secreto y se pusieron a trabajar en lo que Tails quería hacer. Ambos empezaban a mezclar sustancias pero ninguna de estas eran, tuvieron que hacer muchas investigaciones y pruebas.

Así se mantuvieron por semanas hasta que obtuvieron lo que sea que quería Tails ya hacía un tiempo que Carry veía una enorme capsula pero esta estaba polarizadas no se podía ver lo que había tras de ella pero no le tomo casi nada de importancia.-"algo normal"-. Pensaba la eriza.

Tails: después de semanas… por fin lo hicimos -estaba alegre pero más porque estaba junto a la eriza-

Carry: ¿ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que quieres hacer con esa sustancia tan misteriosa?

Tails: te lo diré otro día por ahora solo quiero relajarme un poco -le da un dulce beso-

Carry: -se sonroja- e-está bien ¿vamos a comer algo?

Tails: está bien, pero yo invito

Todo era perfecto Tails se quiso tomar unos días para descansar por todo ese trabajo que hizo junto a Carry, todo había vuelto a la normalidad o mejor dicho casi puesto que ya no estaba el erizo cobalto, Knuckles al ver a Tails tan animado como siempre se alegró por su pequeño hermano y más porque tenía una pareja aunque eso no impedía que lo siguiera protegiendo. Los días que pasaban eran normales entre ellos se encontraban y salían a pasear cuando Eggman o Petrikcof atacaba era el Team Dark quien se encaraba ya que ellos así lo quiso pero eso no significaba que Knuckles o Tails se quedaran atrás ya que ellos los acompañaban. Amy se había encontrado con Tails ya que la había buscado para conversar sabía que Amy no le creía pero después de haber conversado durante mucho tiempo esta comprendió de apoco hasta que le "perdono" a pesar de que él no hubiera hecho nada, poco tiempo después Amy "salía" con otro erizo el cual se quedó con el tormento de ser perseguido por ella… por más que corriera Scourge era atrapado por ella.

Scourge: ¡suéltame niña chicle! -Trataba de separar el abrazo tan estrujador-

Amy: -le aprieta en cuelo- ¡esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia, Scourge! -lo lleva arrastrándolo-

Scourge: alguien, quien sea… ¡ayuda!

Pero esa es otra historia…. Nadie sabía que Tails y Carry hacían ese experimento y ya hacía tiempo que no lo habían terminado por completo la eriza estaba emocionada por ver lo que era el zorrito tenía un cuarto especial para terminar su experimento y ambos fueron hacía ese lugar, justo donde estaba esa capsula polarizada.

Carry: ¿para que esa capsula Tails?

Tails: ah sí, eso… ya está vacío así que no te preocupes por esa cosa

Carry: ¿ya está? ¿Que había ahí adentro?

Tails: solo ven y ayúdame con la sustancia ¿sí?

Carry: está bien –ve una mesa pero esta tenía un manta en sima y debajo lo que parecía ser un cuerpo pero no sabía el de quien, no podía verlo- ¿T-Tails, que es eso?

Tails: … es Sonic

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Holi n.n okno ._.**

**Espero les guste mucho y sea bien recibido n-n **

**Bye, bye**


End file.
